Nodin:Son Of Hidalgo
by ChevyHrm06
Summary: Nodin is the son of the legindary Hidalgo. As he enbarks on his journey to become a true American Mustang. All names are native american names and have meaning! Will Nodin learn of his father's great legacy or will he just be another face in the herd?
1. Default Chapter

Please note all of these characters in this story with the exemption of the legendary Hidalgo are of my own creation!

Ever since I can remember I loved to run. The faster the better was always my motto! My mother Elu often claimed that I was running as soon as I could walk. Loved the plains where I lived. They were perfect for running! They were flat, the earth was soft, and there were no holes or ditches. The problem was that mom always called me back if I had gone too far for her comfort. Sometimes she'd tell me that when I run I'd either forget the way back to the herd, or just plain forget to come back. I understood the dangers of being alone at such a young age. But I didn't care! I wanted the adventure; I wanted the thrill of seeing new places.

My favorite time to run was on a sunny day yet, a windy day. It would feel like I was flying like the eagle overhead, free to do, as I pleased for this was my home! Racing my friend Dakota (or as everyone called him Kota) was just as fun! We raced through the woods, over ditches, logs, streams; you name it we raced through it! We never galloped. We flew, glided through the wind, with not a single care in the world! But because I ran more often the Kota I often beat him by a long shot! But we never cared a bit. We were friends and we knew how to have a good time!

Often my father Hidalgo was leading our herd to another part of the open plain in search for, water, food, or just better grazing grounds. Kota and I got bored of staying close to the herd. So we often made games of our own. Like snaking the fillies off like we were real herd stallions. Most of them never appreciate it one bit. Mom would scold me for snaking the fillies then made me apologize to their mothers and to the fillies. One filly that I never wanted to talk to for any reason was Liseli. She and I never got along. She was too boring and too "mature" to do anything like that! But Luyu (pronounced Loo You) on the other hand found it fun and entertaining! Luyu was like me in many ways as my mom often said. She had a free spirit and got bored just as easily as I. I'd often take her for a romp in the woods with Kota sometimes. Well if he let me take her.

I remember the nights when the wild beasts howled their hearts out. My father slept on those nights. He remained close to the herd incase one decided to take out a colt, filly, or just an elderly horse. He would also walk amongst us and check the mares and see if everything was ok. He'd pay special attention to the foals, me more than the other foals in the herd. If I were scared he'd stand by me and talk to me until I fell asleep. One night there was two glowing objects in the wood headed towards us. My father without missing a beat rose to such an occasion legs stomping, teeth clashing and with one powerful strike to the animal, it would be as safe as it would have been just a few moments ago!

When I turned three, my adolescence and inexperience as a stallion got the best of me. One colt named Tuari started to follow me almost every where I went. Always, constantly asking questions. Such as: Where are you going? What are you doing? Can I come too? What is in the tall wood? It drove me crazy. I finally had enough. I kicked him, and whipped around and nipped him on his hind haunches. Of course he made a big deal of it and my dad came to me with his head down, ears pinned, nostrils flaring and a fiery red glow in is eye that I had never see before. He came to snake me away from the heard. He told me a while a way from the herd that I was not to return. Although he was my dad, and the authoritative figure in the herd I decided that it was my turn to get a herd of my own. I turned with my head close to the ground and my tail down never to see my father, mother or Dakota, or for that matter Luyu! I had seen many stallions over through others in order to gain a herd. So that was my plan. I kept walking for hours until I had come to a watering hole. I drank, took a few chomps on the sweet grass and settled down for the night. But nothing kept me from thinking about my love Luyu. I never knew what she was going to do. And I bet it came as a shock to her that day.

That night I dreamt that either Kota or my father was comforting her. I hoped she was safe and that we would meet again some day.

**Please R&R!** I have several other chapters but I won't post if I do not get any reviews!


	2. The True Stallion Comes Fourth

NOTE All of these characters are of my own creation. Except for Hidalgo. Hidalgo is not of my own creation.

The Stallion Comes Fourth 

I became tired and settled between two tall trees for the night. I was then awakened the next morning by the sound of dry leaves and twigs crunching and crackling under the hoof of a strange lone stallion. He looked, walked, and smelled like those old stallions that they have been, stripped of their band by younger, stronger, braver and more athletic stallions. Like all stallions he did not leave his band without a proper fight. His mane was ratty and tangled, his shoulder raised from his body due to age and weight loss. He walked with stiff legs and dragged one behind. The smell of rotting flesh and blood was present and strong. But after the spurt of anger that my own father so willingly revealed to me. How was I to know if this stallion was friend or foe? Although he was across the river that lay several trees away from me I asked him who he was, and where he was from. He looked at me angrily, his eyes a soft red glow, but fading fast. He only gave one word: Ezhno, and continued his search for food. I did not totally understand what this word meant. (Pronounced Ex know)

I took a drink of water, and munched on grass for a wile before striking off for the day. I walked for what seemed like many hours. Stopping every so often for a drink and a bite to eat. It was getting to be late in the day when I reached the top of a hill and looked over to see what herds were where. Right below me was a band of mares they did not seem to have a lead stallion. I worked my way closer to the band. A black fellow stepped towards me. Head raised as high as the neck would allow ears pinned to the back of the head, and nostrils flaring. I stopped dead in my tracks, guessing this horse meant business! The black reared in a sign of aggression. Then it occurred to me that this was no overly protective mare but indeed a stallion, young and steadfast to defend his band.

I bowed to him and continued on my way over the hill in search of a weak stallion or one that seems most vulnerable, easy to attack and kill to take command over his band. I crossed streams, jumped ditches, avoided gofer holes, and swam rivers but there was no telling just how long I have been away from my home herd. I missed Dakota, and Luyu. I walked for a long while, when the sun was beginning to set, I stopped in a grove of trees devoured some grass and settled down for the night.

I awoke to the distant sound of hoof beats. I was not sure where this was coming from. I waited a while from the shelter of low tree limbs while a figure of a male horse drew nearer. His eyes were sunken to the back of his head with a glassy glow, his tail had been torn and only wisps of hair remained. His coat was thin, ribs were showing, he walked stiff, and gingerly through the brush, passed me. I could not believe he did not notice me. It was time. I reared in display of aggression, nostrils flaring, mouth open. He turned his head towards me as my hoof landed on his nose. He let out a loud cry of pain and despair. I struck repeatedly over his, thighs, hips; I kicked at his abdomen. I bit at his rump, tearing flesh and what muscle remained on his sad carcass. As I reared and struck his neck, he fell. Trying hard to regain his stability on those twigs for legs he had. I struck him, pinning him against a rock. I reared once more striking the middle of his face. He fell to the ground with a hard thump, never to get up.

I headed back to his band, which is now mine! FINALLY! I have my own band! I drove them away from the grazing spot that they just arrived at. Turning them on their heels, in confusion they ran in different directions. I began proudly circling them, snaking them together. I ran them from the open, to the shaded area where I had fought their last leader. I let them break, eat, drink were the foals can suckle from the mothers for food. I began checking my future mates. One mare in particular caught my attention. I went to her to get aquatinted. She pinned her ears back and flared her nostrils in aggression; I backed off and decided to let her settle for a while. After all I did just kill her father and if there was any way I had to gain her trust and respect I had to respect her.

I rose to the top of the nearest ridge and reared in defense and proudly neighing my claim of the world. As I descended down the hill to my band of mares I introduced my self again to the mare who had cast me away before.

"I know who you are" she stated.

"Well who am I?" I asked.

"You are the son of the great Hidalgo"

"Yeah so"

"Don't you know the greatness of your lineage?"

"Apparently not!" She grunted at me as she walked away.

I had to know. Here and now. How she knows my father. And how she was able to tell whom I was from.


	3. The Unexpected Twist

I decided to follow this mare so I could learn more of my mysterious history. When she stopped I snaked her off to a private corner where we could talk in private and where I can keep an eye on my herd.

"So what do you want to know?" she stated slyly

"Any thing and everything!"

"Ok. Back let's say 30 years or so ago this man named Frank Hopkins set out on his own to stake a claim in this land. He left his town of Sprigfield to join his great uncle in the business of cattle ranching. He had known and wanted a horse for the longest time. And when he saw your father in a clearing next to his slain mother he approached him with some water that he so desperately needed. He didn't know it then he had just gained him a friend.

As Frank turned and walked away the foal followed. This foal was your father. After years he started to do cross country races and he then joined the US Cavalry. In fact he was the one who carried the message to Wounded Knee creek. He then proceeded to win more and more races until he was invited to a race in a far away soil. And he won that too surprise, surprise. So Basically your father is THE legendary racehorse that was never beaten. Oh by the way without him none of us would be in existence. I'll save that for later."

"No keep going!" I begged.

"Heck no. Sorry man, I'm too tired. I'll tell you in the morning if I'm in the mood." She stated bluntly as she turned abruptly and walked away.

I stood there in awe. Still. MY father? A Champion? He never told me this. But that would explain why he would disappear for a week or two. But not really.

Suddenly I hear this crack behind me. I spin on my haunches to see what is happening. And there in front of me is this two-legged creature. I saw what they did to a mare one year. Tied her up, Shot her and then moved many others into a pen… was I going to let this happen to my herd. HECK NO!

I shot off like a bullet snaking my "prized mare" onward. She let out a horrified whiney as the others blazed on with us. I didn't know what was going to happen. And there was not a darn way I was going to find out.

I saw a steep hill with jagged rocks straight a head. I chose the clearest path a led my herd up that. It was our only way out. I led them to a thick wood and let them rest. I went over to that mare I was talking to.

" I never did get your name"

"And I suppose you want it, huh?"

"It would be a nice thing to know."

"My name is Turi."

"Nice to meet you Turi, I'm-"

"I know your Nodin"

"Yea, Listen if you see anything other than a horse RUN, specifically toward Wounded Knee creek. I'm going to head off the two legged."

"OK. But why me?"

"You seem to have a good sense of direction and strong leadership skills."

"Gee thanks."

I did not have time to say your welcome but I know she knew it. I carefully made it down to the valley below. I stopped and looked up to the top. There she was looking down at me. Then she turned and walked away. I looked around me and started back over my steps. And there was my father and a two legged on his back. I stopped and stared my father down.

I was mad at him for sending me away. But more upset that he never told me of his history. Suddenly the story what Turi told me came back! Frank, the rides across country.

This man thing was Frank! Well if my father trusted him should I too? I looked to the top of the ridge there was Turi. My father just looked at me and said:

"Leave her and Follow me…"

"But, uh, Da-"

"NOW!" He bellowed as he took off into the woods.

I held back, not sure I took one look back and Turi was not there. So I followed my father. Through the rough terrain for several hours, keeping my distance when we slowed you can never tell what a being will do especially if you are not familiar with it. Suddenly the wood opened to a clearing with a big box at the end of the field.

I hung back in the middle of the field amongst the tall grass making my best attempt to blend in and become unnoticed.

This two-legged put my father into this round, fenced in area. My father stayed in there happily munching on the grass in there. The strange being went inside and stayed there. I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I thought of. I ate. I was so hungry I was just about ready to jump in the pen with my father!

Hours later the guy…(what's his face)… Uhm, anyways…

Yea he came out with two black things in each hand. He set one down across the field opposite the box, and then walked calmly into the pen with my father. Set one down there and left. I didn't notice where he went. Just the fact that my father had his face in the bucket and hadn't taken it out for a while before stopping to look at me.

So, I made my way over to the bucket.


	4. It all Happened so fast!

Please note all of these characters in this story with the exemption of the legendary Hidalgo are of my own creation! For a list of names and meanings pleas refer to my profile

But as I started to move towards the bucket, I felt a strange wave over take me. This wave of emotion was foreign to me. I stopped and looked around and behind me, expecting a two-legged to come from behind and do something to me. I decided my band needed me more, I spun on my haunches and high-tailed it out of there and back to my band. As I did I heard my father scream to me, but what he said will remain a mystery to me. The wind and the leaves made hearing him impossible.

When I reached a safe distance away from the two-legged's dwelling I stopped to take a long drink and had a bit to eat. I had no idea for how long I ran but, I could see a large group of horses in the distance. They were not mine, well from what I could tell. I decided to have a closer look. As I got closer to them I could see that they were horses I did not know. But wait! I scanned the heard of horses, and as I did there was a particular horse that seemed to stand out from all the rest.

A mane of a glowing white and red sections, the coat of a shiny pink, yet almost a red roan in sections intermixed between bright flashy intense white patches that seem to have been freshly washed. Her tail was as white as the clouds on a partly sunny day, thick and full as if it was braided from exactly that, the clouds. There was this mare that looked similar to her that I once knew from what seemed to be only a few months from my past. As I stood in almost a trance-like state my time of trying to recall who this heavenly mare was, was cut short.

I suddenly found myself standing in the direct line of fire of this enormous, no wait, a gargantuan black stallion. His eyes glowed red, his ears if there were any were probably pinned back underneath the thick long flowing bush thing often referred to as a mane. He was a force NOT to reckon with. But hey, I'm young that mare interested me I stood and fought.

BAM! His teeth sunk into my chest, I rear out of pain and aggression. One leg strike out and struck the square of his muzzle. Startled he stopped but just for a minuet. I spun and put my haunches to him and let the cannons fire in his direction. Apparently as I was spinning he had done the same. One of his trunk-like legs struck my tail head, the other clipped the edge of my haunch. Again the cannons fired and again. This time as mine landed on the ground I lowered my head spun on the fore and my teeth locked onto the bulging hock tearing the first layer of skin leaving the blood gushing. Sure he was bigger, more muscular, and with out a doubt more powerful than I. However I am slimmer and built for speed, which means I am definitely more agile than he.

His front hoof landed on my hind end, I once again clamped my teeth on one of his legs. This time it was his front leg, and not only did I break skin but I do believe that I pulled at least a tendon out. He was still going at me. He had two injured legs. I could of sworn that my bite to his hock would of made him un stable in the hind end and unable to maintain his balance when rear..oh! Once more he rears I ram my head to his gut with teeth exposed. This, my friends hit his Alkies Heel so to say, the weak spot on the solid mass of nothing but sheer muscle. He toppled over wedging his already injured hind leg in between a split log and the suction of mud plus the weight of a boulder. He struggled to free himself, but his perilous cries and attempts to free his leg were for nothing. I had him down and beyond any shape to walk. I proudly ran to the mares encompassed them, snaked some, scoping those I wanted, they knew I was in charge. I made my way to the one I had become so entranced with. Not only did I recognize her but she recognized me! I could not believe my eyes. It was her it was indeed her, Luyu! But this was neither a time nor the place for a reunion of any sorts if I was to keep her and the other I had to move them, now! I took off towards the horizon with Luyu by my side.

Just a little farther down and over a creek or two there was the rest of my band. At last a reunion could be had!


End file.
